Mega's end
by Hidori.In.The.Tardis
Summary: Draco, forcé de vivre chez les moldus, se retrouve confronté à un problème que nous avons tous connu.


**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et les éléments tirés d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling et affiliés. Les marques citées appartiennent à leurs créateurs ou propriétaires du moment. **

* * *

**Ouverture de votre session**

_ « Vite, vite, vite. Mot de passe... Plus vite Windows, plus vite ! Nan, mais pourquoi tu es si lent ! Allez... dépêche toi... »_

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Enfin si, si vous rêvez que vous lisez cette fanfiction dans vos rêves mais partons du pricnipe que vous êtes éveillé. Recommençons. Donc, vous ne rêvez pas, et vous n'hallucinez pas non plus. Celui qui se tient devant son ordinateur est bien un **geek**, une espèce complexe et peu définie par notre bonne société. Le geek, cet humain nocture aux cernes couleur colchique et lilas favorise la position assise entre toutes. La main vissée à la souris, c'est un animal frustré par la vie et par ses constants échecs aux jeux vidéos. Mais qui réussira enfin à finir Tortue Ninja sur Nes ? Mais trèves de bavardages, passons aux choses sérieuses. Ce qui nous intéresse n'est en fait pas tant l'espèce du geek que son membre que l'on peut observer devant nos yeux. Car oui, plus que n'être qu'un geek, il s'agit là de Draco Malfoy. Oui oui. Comme vous l'avez lu, Draco Malfoy. Quoi, vous me croyez pas ? Commençons par le commencement dans ce cas là...

_ Jour du Jugement_

« -Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, ayant vu le jour le 5 juin 1980, vous êtes condamné à vivre dans le monde moldu pour les dix prochaines années. Votre baguette sera, pendant ce temps, gardée par celui qui la détient à ce moment présent, c'est à dire Harry Potter. Celle-ci vous sera rendue si , et seulement si, vous vous insérez correctement dans le monde moldu, ce qui implique obtenir un logement, un diplôme, un travail ainsi que construire une relation cordiale et durable avec au moins un moldu.. Toutes ses conditions devront être respectées pour que votre bien vous revienne et nous espérons que votre passage dans le monde moldu vous ouvrira les yeux sur la nature de ceux sans pouvoirs magiques qui ne nous sont ni inférieurs en puissance ou en intelligence. »

Telle était la raison de la présence de Draco Malfoy chez les moldus, un Draco qui s'était transformé en un accro du '_computer_'. Oh bien sûr, le début avait été semé d'embûches. Entre le métro, le micro-onde ou le costume trois-pièces obligatoire, son adaptation n'avait pas été de tout repos mais il s'y était habitué. Tellement habitué qu'il était devenu un crack en nouvelle technologie et n'imaginait même plus sa vie sans Internet. Ou son Iphone. Ou encore sa télé 4K. Qui a la 3D. Que voulez-vous ? Les Malfoys seront toujours riches, peu importe le monde dans lequel ils se trouvent. Malgré tout cela, la magie lui manquait encore. Certes pas pour des métamorphoses inutiles (un bouton en épingle ? Franchement.) mais un peu de Décoction Hoqueuteuse ou de Potion à Hérisser les Cheveux par ci par là ne serait pas de refus. Parce que oui, non content d'être devenu addict aux portables et autres machines, il s'était découvert un penchant jaloux... Et gay. L'Amour, avec un grand A, avait frappé à sa porte en la personne de Ben parce qu'après tout, quitte à changer, autant être homosexuel. Ainsi, Draco était jaloux. Très jaloux même envers ce petit Ben, pas petit du tout par ailleurs, qui était tellement aveugle qu'il ne voyait même pas les multiples touches qu'il recevait. Entre les membres du crew où il travaillait et les illustres inconnus qu'il croisait dans la rue, Ben était la cible de nombreux regards. Si encore tout cela ne se voyait pas beaucoup, notre sang pur aurait pu tenter de relativiser mais aucun des coupables ne prenaient la peine d'être discret ! Alors évidemment Draco, tout Malfoy qu'il était, ne cessait de vouloir protéger ce qui lui appartenait et de le cacher de la vue de tous.

Et puis qu'on se le dise, il voulait quand même récupérer sa baguette, il y était assez attaché après tout. Enfin, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de problème, il avait un DUT Informatique, travaillait en tant que web-programmeur et entretenait une 'relation cordiale' avec un moldu avec lequel il vivait. Un moldu qui venait d'ailleurs tout juste de lui avouer qu'il avait joué dans une pièce de théâtre quelques semaines avant leur rencontre qui contenait des scènes... assez étonnantes. Alors, logiquement, Draco n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : le premier mot à lui être venu à l'esprit après cette découverte était « téléchargement ». Et c'était donc ce qu'il était entrain de faire au moment même : se connecter s'énerver, et chercher.

« _Lent... Lent... Lent... Lent... AAAH ! Allez... dépêche toi ! _» finit il en boudant légèrement. Et oui, Draco avait changé. Tellement changé que son surnom était à présent « Sweetheart ». Pour dire.

Malheureusement pour lui, Draco n'était pas au courant qu'il était entrain de vivre une date très importante dans l'histoire du téléchargement. Et c'est ainsi que lorsqu'il trouva un lien, cliqua dessus et passa outre la publicité, il écrasa les touches de son clavier et hurla avant de s'évanouir d'horreur, imitant inconsciemment un allemand bien connu.

Nous étions le 19 janvier 2012 et Megaupload n'existait plus.

FIN

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'avais déjà posté cet OS il y a quelques temps, je l'ai juste révisé donc peut-être (mais il y a peu de chance) qu'il vous dit quelque chose ^^ Par ailleurs, vous avez trouvé toutes les allusions ?

Egalement, il y a sans doute des fautes d'orthographes donc je vous pris de m'excuser et si vous en voyez, merci de me prévenir !

Bonne journée ;)

.


End file.
